


Marcas

by GottiCalavera



Series: ZukAang para el corazón [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marcas, situacion divertida, un nuevo apodo para Zuzu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera
Summary: [[Drabble]] A causa del calor por la temporada estacional de la Nación del Fuego, Sokka descubre las marcas que tiene Aang... {Hecho por: GottiCalavera}
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZukAang para el corazón [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Marcas

**Author's Note:**

> [Algo pequeño para contribuir a la shipp, no veo mucho material de ellos, y al saber eso, mi mente no deja de pensar en material de ellos y mis dedos están inquietos con ganas de hacer contenido. Pero tengo que abstenerme a escribir poco por tiempos de finales de semestre.  
> Espero que les guste]
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Avatar: The Last Airbender

Bien, no podía ignorar esto.

Sokka sabía… no, se corrige ¡Las cuatro naciones saben de la relación romántica entre el Señor de Fuego Zuko y el Avatar Aang!

Los dos fueron demasiado obvios cuando Aang cumplió ciertos límites de altura, y aunque cierta parte de la ciudadanía de la Nación del Fuego aún no lo acepta ¿Realmente se puede quitar 100 años de homofobia que impuso Sozin en su reinado? Es imposible de la noche a la mañana, pero no con el tiempo.

A Sokka le gustaría que no fueran tan notorios, no es que sean súper melosos en público (a excepción de Aang), y la verdad no le importa mucho… aunque desea; bajo el sentido lógico, un poco más discreción.

Había llegado ese tiempo en la Nación del Fuego, donde las temporadas de calor son con frecuencia, y debido a ello, Aang tenía puesto esa variante de su traje de nómada aire, con los brazos descubiertos y exponiendo mucha piel; pero no solo eso, también ciertas marcas que lo adornan como si fuera el pelaje de un jackalope moteado.

Sokka conoce esa clase de marcas, pero por lo general Suki los deja con labial cuando están muy cariñosos en la noche. Y bien, no le importaría las marcas de Aang de no ser que las tiene expuestas como si nada le importará ¿No tiene vergüenza? ¿No las ha notado? ¿Tiene demasiado calor como para no elegir otro atuendo?

De todas formas, él se iba a burlar en busca de alguna reacción de vergüenza y divertida del parte del joven maestro aire.

—Ey, Aang ¿Parece que te mordió un animal?

Aang levanto su vista del rollo que anteriormente le dio— ¿Qué?—observo para dónde apunto Sokka— ¡Ah! ¿Esto? Zuko me los hizo—y sin decir más volvió su vista a la lectura en el rollo.

Está no era la reacción que esperaba de él, tal vez una embarazosa o con los nervios en la punta de la lengua en busca de alguna excusa tonta. Aunque podría ser que Aang no entendiera la gravedad de andar descubierto.

—No deberías estar con esas marcas―volvió hablar Sokka.

—Desaparecerán en unos días, es normal.

—Eso lo sé, pero no deberías estar exponiéndolos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pudor—Sokka no tuvo respuesta de Aang, así que se corrigió—Respeto a tu pareja.

Al fin Aang dejo el rollo de lado y con ojos grandes miro a Sokka— ¿¡Qué!?

—Las marcas son propiedad de la persona que los hizo y solo las puede ver esa persona, porque cuenta muchas cosas; ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?—no era del todo una mentira, lo ha escuchado de varias ancianas cuando va al mercado.

—No sabía de eso—chillo ante tal revelación, aún su voz no era tan grave.

Sokka evito estallar de risa como Aang intenta cubrirse en vano—De seguro Zuko lo tiene fácil.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene fácil—afirmo con el ceño un poco fruncido mientras lucha con el pedazo de tela que cruza con su torso para hacerlo una especia de bufanda.

Era obvio que Zuko lo tendría fácil, tenía el cabello largo y su atuendo era de cuello alto, sin mencionar que está acostumbrado al clima de su nación durante esta temporada; si fueras un fisgón experimentado… apenas podrías notarlo.

—Muy fácil, a pesar de ser un lugar común—agrego como último sin pensarlo mucho.

Aang detuvo sus manos y miro interrogante a Sokka— ¿Los muslos?

No, no, no, no, no, ¡Noooo!

¡Todo menos tener la imagen mental de Aang entre las piernas de-…! ¡¡NOOOOO!! Eso es escalofriante, es decir, bien por ellos y porque se quieren ¡¡Pero no quiere que su imaginación súper activa proyecte las marcas de Zuko!!

—Yo no oí eso y tú no dijiste nada… Te lo pido.

[…]

Toph dio un largo sorbo a su té hasta terminarlo, después de poner la taza en la mesa; se levantó de su asiento. Había dado una pequeña parada en al “Dragón de Jazmín”, por suerte Zuko y Iroh estaban ahí y tuvo una agradable compañía junto con una charla amena.

—Bueno, es hora de volver a trabajar―anuncio estirándose un poco.

—Puedes regresar cuando quieras, Toph—exclamo Iroh con una sonrisa.

—Intentare ir más seguido—se dirigió a la salida mientras se despedía a todo pulmón— ¡Nos vemos, Iroh! ¡Nos vemos, Muslos Pintos!

Zuko se atragantó con el té ante el (nuevo) apodo de Toph, en lo que Iroh le da unas ligeras palmadas para calmar la tos.

Zuko se pregunta… ¿Si podría matar a alguien de la Tribu Agua del Sur por chismoso sin ocasionar otra guerra? ¿O si podría quedarse viudo sin haberse casado aún con su parlanchina pareja?

**Author's Note:**

> Zuzu subió de nivel, ahora es Muslos Pintos ¿Combina bien con Pies Ligeros, verdad?
> 
> ¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
